


Home Run

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, RST, SOSS, Smut, UST, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: post The Unnatural. Mulder and Scully get caught up after hitting a few balls.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2007/gifts).



> Written for Rachel (Red2007) whose prompt was Scully and Mulder getting all worked up after hitting balls and heavy flirting. It's dark, secluded enough. They just get caught up. "Imagine established SoSS but not necessarily a relationship. Just heat, chemistry and sex. I don't want a conversation leading to a relationship just plant some seeds." 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing for you girl and I love your writing so much that I hope this meets your expectations! :)
> 
> Many thanks to Jeri and Laia for the beta work!!!! :) You ladies rock!

One ball after another, time grew to be a lost concept as Scully delighted in the feel of Mulder's hips and chest pressed against her. She was certain he was referring to more than just the bat in her hands with his  _ nice piece of ash _ remark. Shit, she really just wished he’d send the boy home and take her right there.

She laughed as she slapped each round of horsehide headed into their direction, giddy with laughter. In all her time spent with her brothers as a child, it was almost a crime that she had never played baseball somehow.

"I gotta go home now," the boy announced suddenly, much to both of their disappointment. Scully glanced at her watch to see that it was almost ten-thirty. The boy's parents had to have been worried sick, she thought as Mulder handed the boy thirty bucks.

Once the boy left, Mulder made his way toward her. "You weren't kidding when you said this wasn't cheap."

Mulder shrugged. "It was well worth it. Better than that keychain I gave you two years ago, I'll bet," he quipped.

Scully grinned. "Hmm I don't know about that, Mulder, I'm pretty fond of that keychain actually. You never fail to surprise me."

Closing the distance between them, Mulder braced his arm around the small of her back until she suddenly felt herself lifting her right leg as her body dipped backward. She gasped as Mulder held her weight with such ease, her heart rattling in her chest. 

She felt weightless in his grasp as his hazel eyes connected with her own, signaling his intent. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head slowly until she felt his lips connect with her own. Her tongue danced and searched, seeking warm refuge on this chilly evening. 

Mulder moaned as he shifted the weight of Scully’s right thigh in his grip, savoring the delicate taste of her. Scully's right hand snaked through his hair and she pulled back just slightly to meet his needy gaze. The lights of the baseball field, their only witness to their endeavor. 

"Nice piece of ash, overdue phone bill, overdue triple X bill Mulder? You just wanted to cop a feel, didn't you," she smirked.

Mulder chuckled, releasing her leg and allowing her to stand. "I would never."

She raised her eyebrow slightly as she moved closer to whisper into his ear. "What if I told you hunting aliens with my crackpot partner got me off?"

Mulder felt a tightening in his groin at the suggestion. His hands instinctively moved towards her hips as she pulled back, allowing him to move forward. "I'm not going to lie, G-woman, you trying to assail my theories with your inadequate rationality makes me hard," he whispered as he tilted his head to just below her neck, tickling her skin with the heat of his breath.

Scully felt a tingling low in her pelvis, overwhelmed with sexual desire. She licked her lips as he suddenly shed her "too expensive for her salary" suede coat, to Mulder’s amusement.

"Scully…"

"All this baseball talk," she said, her voice dropping an octave, "and we haven't even made it to second base."

In one swift move, Mulder had her pinned against the backstop, startling her. "You don't know what you're asking, Scully," his voice warning.

The next thing she knew, he was tracing the outline of her hips before his fingers dipped below her lower abdomen, slowly, until this hand disappeared into the waistband of her pants. 

She closed her eyes as Mulder's fingers came into contact with the heat of her core, dipping into the wetness that was already teeming. Her hands gripped tightly onto the metal wiring as he pushed into her folds and she gasped.

"Look at me, Scully," he commanded. "I want to see you as you come," he said as he pumped harder against the friction of her pants. 

"Oh fuck!" She cried before clamping a hand over her mouth. 

Mulder strained against his jeans as she cried out, the thrill overwhelming as the lights suddenly turned off.

"Fuck," she said again and he was certain it wasn't because of his finger fucking job that time around. 

She pushed him back suddenly, to his surprise. 

"That bad?"

"No," she murmured huskily, gripping the waistband of his jeans. "I think it's time you lost these," she said, palming the front of his jeans.

"Oh, Scully, I think you’re right" he teased as they both fumbled with his jeans. It was a team effort.

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief as he was freed from the confines of his jeans and his cock sprang free when his boxers went next.

The next thing he knew, Scully was on her knees, taking him into her mouth. Instinctively he looked around and despite the darkness, there was not a soul to be found. If they got caught, he wasn't sure Skinner would be able to get them out of this one.

Throwing his head back, Mulder groaned as Scully sucked him, filling herself with him as her tongue traced the length of his shaft.

"God, help me, Scully," he gasped. He steeled his hands on her shoulders and he knew he was close. "I don't think I can hold back anymore," he whined.

Scully pulled back momentarily and he watched as she shimmied out of her slacks, her black laced panties coming into view as his eyes adjusted against the darkness.

She turned leaning against the fence for support as she jutted her ass out toward him. "Shut up and fuck me, Mulder."

He looked at her, perplexed. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, moving toward her. His hands slowly traced their way up her sensitive porcelain skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Gently he tugged at the lace, bringing it down as she parted her legs. Her center was hot, glistening, and ready for him. Fuck.

As he steeled himself behind her, he slowly grazed her thigh and buttocks with his length as he guided it upward. One hand rested at her hip and the other slid under her shirt as he got into position.

Slowly, he slipped inside of her. Her wet sheath a cocoon, they fit together just perfectly. Though she was facing away from him, he heard her gasp as he entered and slowly rhythmically started pumping into her. His free hand cupped her breast, teasing the nipple as it hardened beneath his fingers.

"Faster, harder," she demanded and he conceded, picking up the pace. As much as he hoped no one overheard, the prospect of getting caught thrilled him in a way.

She bucked against him as wet, slapping sounds ensued as they consummated their relationship. "Now to show you a home run, Scully," he rasped. "Come with me."

She ground against him as he met her with equal anticipation. "Ahhh yes, fuck me!" She cried. "Fuck me harder, Mulder!" She begged.

He eagerly complied, pushing in and out as her slick walls contracted against him. "Ooooh, GOD!" Mulder screamed, throwing his head back.

Scully cried out as her movement slowed. Mulder felt his balls tighten as she shuddered against him. The moon basked upon them as they came together. 

Slick with sweat and Scully's juices, Mulder carefully slipped from her as they both lowered themselves to the ground. Their hair and clothing completely disheveled, clothing garments missing and undone. Both of them breathed heavily as they laid together, processing what they had just done. 

"Some home run," Scully said breathlessly.

"You weren't leaving this field until you were fluent in baseball, Scully."

Scully took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. "For not having any presents awaiting me, this sure took the cake, Mulder."

"I'll always keep you guessing."

  
  



End file.
